Lower City
Sporeling | base = Lower City, Shattrath City | leader = none | quartermaster = Nakodu | rewards = | tabard = Lower City Tabard.jpg }} The Lower City is the gathering place for many of the refugees who fled from the war, including Arakkoa, Sporelings, and almost every other Outland race. The Lower City of Shattrath is the place where the refugees gather and help out in their own ways. When someone helps any of the mixture of races who fled from war, word gets around quickly. Their quartermaster, Nakodu, is located at the market in the Lower City. The Lower City of Shattrath also contains a very useful Mana Loom or an Alchemy Lab. Many NPCs have extensive knowledge of crafting. The Battlemasters for both sides of all four battlegrounds can also be found here, as well as the World's End Tavern. It also has a large number of useful NPCs and items: *Battlemasters for all four Battlegrounds, and an Arena battlemaster, for both Horde and Alliance. *A Mana Loom, which was required by tailors to create prior to patch 3.0.2. *Master trainers for nearly every profession, including Cooking, Leatherworking, Skinning, and Alchemy. *An Alchemy Lab next to the Alchemy trainer, who also gives the specialization quest for alchemists. Warlocks should note that this lab CANNOT be used instead of the one in Scholomance for the Dreadsteed quest. *Three tailors who allow you learn tailoring specializations, and buy new epic tailoring recipes for armor sets and special bags 20 slot bags. **Spellfire Tailoring — Patterns for the Wrath of Spellfire set **Primal Mooncloth Tailoring — Patterns for the Primal Mooncloth Set **Frozen Shadoweave Tailoring — Patterns for the Shadow's Embrace set Reputation Until Honored Players aiming for faction higher than Honored should wait until honored to complete lower city quests. Run Auchenai Crypts, Sethekk Halls, and Shadow Labyrinth, and complete the repeatable quest . This quest rewards random common, uncommon and/or rare items in addition to rep. : If no instance runs are done it will take 1080 feathers to get from zero to Honored Through Exalted Run Shadow Labyrinth, Sethekk Halls, and Heroic Mode Auchenai Crypts; and complete all available quests. Rewards Faction items sold by Nakodu, located at the Lower City market : Quests General Note: Quest chains are listed under the sub-zone they start in. Daily Quests (Heroic Instances) (1400 Rep) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) * (+350 reputation) Wind Trader Zhareem (Lower City) Shattrath City (500 Rep) * (+250 reputation) Vekax ** (+250 reputation) (Repeatable until Honored) Allerian Stronghold/Stonebreaker Hold (2825 Rep) * (+75 reputation) Lady Dena Kennedy (+75 reputation) Rokag ** (+250 reputation) (Prereq: ) Kirrik the Awakened *** (+25 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+250 reputation) ****** (+250 reputation) ******* (+250 reputation) ******** (+150 reputation) ********* (+500 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) Ethan ***** (+250 reputation) High Priest Orglum ****** (+250 reputation) Soolaveen ******* (+250 reputation) Veil Shalas (350 Rep) * (+350 reputation) Skywing Refugee Caravan (1175 Rep) * (+250 reputation) Mekeda * (+75 reputation) Cabal Orders (Drop from mobs for the previous quest: ) ** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Akuno * (+250 reputation) High Priest Orglum Sha'tari Base Camp (1600 Rep) * (+250 reputation) Commander Ra'vaj ** (+250 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Chief Archaeologist Letoll ** (+250 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) Auchindoun (1950 rep) * (+350 reputation) (Optional Prereq: ) Isfar * (+250 reputation) Spy Grik'tha ** (+350 reputation) * (+150 reputation) Spymistress Mehlisah Highcrown ** (+350 reputation) *** (+500 reputation) Total Rep: 8225 (+250 per completion of ) Profession-Specific * (+150 reputation) * (+150 reputation) * (+150 reputation) * (+250 reputation) Children's Week-Special * (+1660 reputation for completing the entire quest chain) Orphan Matron Mercy Trivia *Griftah, a vendor in Lower City, sells amulets which are very... interesting. He is quite the salesman, with items like Marvelous Madstone of Immortality, which allows you to return to life as long as you return to the place you died. Buyer beware! *At exalted you can purchase a Lower City Tabard. Strangely, none of the NPCs in Lower City can be seen wearing one. Patch Changes * * External links fr:Ville basse Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Factions Lower City Kategooria:Shattrath City